


I'll Hold Your Heart (When It's Heavy)

by TheMipstaz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Malia, Childhood Friends, Coyote Malia Tate, Disabled Character, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, Minor Violence, Pre-Slash, Protective Malia, Werewolves Turn Into Actual Wolves, as in they're kids, disabled kira, or in this case werecoyotes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMipstaz/pseuds/TheMipstaz
Summary: The first time Kira Yukimura asks her parents if she can go out to the woods on her own, they tell her no. It’s too dangerous, and she’s only four years old. The second time Kira asks her parents to explore the forest alone, she’s devastated to learn being 4 and a half is still not old enough for autonomy. The third time, Kira forgoes asking her parents at all. Better to ask for forgiveness than permission and all that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://nevergooutofstiles.tumblr.com/post/150759101040/ship-kiramalia-wc-1400-rating-g-tags-full). Title from [this Young Rising Sons song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QIaFVk7Wbb4).

The first time Kira Yukimura asks her parents if she can go out to the woods on her own, they tell her no. It’s too dangerous, and she’s only four years old. Her bumbling fox form is hardly suited for the wolves and badgers and other fearsome, fox-kit-eating critters out there.

Kira pouts until her mother mollifies her with homemade _onigiri_.

The second time Kira asks her parents to explore the forest alone, she’s devastated to learn being 4 and a half is still not old enough for autonomy. After that, not even her dad’s famous fried _dango_ can cheer her up.

The third time, Kira forgoes asking her parents at all. Better to ask for forgiveness than permission and all that. She comes home not only covered in frog guts, but also with a new friend in tow.

Needless to say, Noshiko and Ken are not impressed. Kira isn’t allowed to have dessert for a month, but she doesn’t mind so much when she realizes she gets to keep the coyote pup that followed her home. Although, that might have more to do with the fact that her parents don’t know what else to do with the feisty ball of brown fur that refuses to leave Kira’s side. Ken eventually manages to wrangle the squirming pup outside and firmly shut the door, but then the incessant howls begin. Noshiko seems to be bracing herself for a long, sleepless nights, but the pitiful whines have Kira in tears. Ken finally caves and cracks open the scratched up door, smiling despite himself at Kira’s delighted shrieks.

“Puh- _lease_ ,” Kira begs. She eschews clothes for the time being in order to hug the pup to her chest and open her eyes as widely and pathetically as possible. The pup curls her lip at Noshiko.

“Absolutely not,” Noshiko says sternly.

“Pleasepleasepleaseplease—”

Ken sighs.

Kira beams.

Noshiko gives the coyote the stink eye.

* * *

Malia immediately becomes a constant fixture in the Yukimura household.

“How do you know it’s called Malia?” asks Noshiko, sniffing in disdain.

“She told me,” Kira replies dutifully, feet swinging above the ground as she spoons cereal into her mouth. Milk dribbles down her chin onto the floor, where Malia eagerly licks it up.

Ken raises one eyebrow at Noshiko while Kira clambers onto her step stool to wash her bowl. Neither of them have ever seen the werecoyote transform. However, they can sense she’s a shifter, so at least they know their daughter isn’t losing her mind at the tender age of 4 and a half.

“Has she told you anything else?” Ken asks.

Kira carefully climbs down, face screwed up in concentration and Malia watching intently. When she safely reaches the ground again, Kira giggles while Malia bounces around her excitedly. “Um, no. We’re going to go play outside, bye!”

Then she’s off like a shot, Malia her faithful shadow her.

Noshiko tuts disapprovingly at the fur gathering in the corners of the kitchen. Ken just fondly shakes his head and grabs the broom.

* * *

Kira’s summer passes in a haze of weaving wildflower crowns, romping through the woods, splashing in the creek, chasing squirrels, and napping in the sun. She’s never minded being an only child, but now that she has a steadfast companion, Kira can’t imagine going to bed every night without Malia’s cold nose burrowed against her neck.

* * *

Ken warms up to Malia once it hits him that she’s not leaving. He figures there’s no point in harboring a burning hatred for someone who’s somehow become the second child that he never wanted, but loves anyways. He’s wary at first, keeps a sharp eye on Malia’s curved claws and fangs around Kira. But then he notices how exceedingly gentle Malia is with Kira, never breaking skin or drawing blood even when they roughhouse. It warms his heart and opens it to the coyote even though having two little munchkins to round up every night makes bath time a nightmare.

He grows used to thinking of Kira and Malia as _KiraandMalia_ , one unit in everything but physical body. And even then, sometimes they sleep so tangled that Ken can’t tell where one of his daughters ends and the other begins.

On the other hand, Noshiko is far less welcoming. She flashes her eyes when Malia tries to get food before Kira and growls when Malia playfully mouths at Kira’s scruff.

But to her credit Malia gives back as good as she gets, flattening her ears and curling her lip. She’s too young for much control, but one day she manages to flicker her eyes electric blue.

Noshiko’s heart seizes with fear at the sight and immediately scoops up Kira, who yelps in protest.

“Mom!”

“Kira, get away from that thing,” hisses Noshiko as she stumbles back. “Ken!”

Ken bursts into the room, looking about wildly. “Noshiko? Kira? Are you okay?”

“We are far from okay,” Noshiko spits, grabbing her katana with her free hand. “We’ve been letting that thing, that _fiend_ sleep in our home, eat our food, and play with our daughter. It’s a monster.”

Kira bursts into tears, wailing unintelligible words as she struggles in her mom’s grip.

Malia whines in distress, creeping closer. But she jumps back warily when Noshiko brandishes her sword.

“Noshiko,” Ken says in alarm, stepping forward with his arms raised placatingly, “be careful with that thing. Kira is right there. Now what are you talking about?”

“Her eyes, Ken, they’re blue.”

Ken nods, understanding his wife’s fearful reaction. Every shifter grows up on cautionary tales about blue eyes. Blue eyes mean killer, impending death, and a dozen other bad omens. He knows Noshiko grew up in a very traditional home, so he knows it’s up to him to defuse the situation.

Ken slowly reaches for Noshiko’s hands wrapped around the blade and sheathes it. “Let’s not be too hasty here. We all just need to calm down and—Kira!”

After finally wrestling from her mother’s grasp, Kira hits the ground running. Malia yips and bolts after her, Kira’s parents hot on her heels.

Blinded by her tears, Kira stumbles through the woods until four paws become more convenient that two feet. Tripping out of her dress, Kira scrabbles over roots and ducks under brambles. She runs until her claws ache and her lungs burn, but she still can’t get past the panic she feels at the image of her mother pointing her sword at Malia. It spurs her onward.

Kira can vaguely hear Malia’s barks and her parents’ shouts behind her, but she doesn’t stop until she crashes headfirst into a furred wall. Rebounding hard, Kira lays stunned on the ground for a second before the musky scent hits her nose: _bear_. Scrambling up, she stares wide-eyed at the huge lumbering beast and its dripping fangs before yelping in fear. Wheeling around, Kira races back the way she came, but not before the bear swipes at her. Its claws catch her haunches, ripping through fur and flesh and sending her sprawling.

Kira cries out in pain, back leg twitching feebly and sending sparks of pain shooting through her. Blood mats her coat and soaks the ground beneath her. Then Malia is there, standing protectively over her. Her lip curls in a feral snarl so ferocious that Kira can barely recognize her. Her blue eyes blaze like fire, ready to burn down the forest to keep Kira safe.

The bear hesitates then lopes towards them again, bellowing, but Malia’s too quick for it. Grabbing Kira by the scruff, she dances out of reach. Kira whimpers as her injured leg jostle against the ground, vision swimming.

“Kira!”

The last things Kira hears before she falls unconscious are her parents yelling and the bear’s frightened grunts.

* * *

After that day, Noshiko doesn’t question Malia’s place in her family. She cries for the first time in years as she lays beside Kira’s bed, fingers gently carding through Kira’s fur. Her daughter looks so small and fragile bandaged up. Malia loyally rests beside Kira, and Noshiko eventually reaches out to scratch behind her ears. Malia’s tail thumps happily on the comforter.

After that day, Kira permanently walks with a slight limp. Even after the claw marks heal and scar over, her right leg doesn’t have the same range of motion as a human or a fox. Noshiko frowns at first, but decides it doesn’t matter as long as Kira is alive and healthy. Ken reminds Kira not to overwork herself. Malia takes a while to remember Kira’s new limitations and slow down enough for Kira to keep up, but she gradually learns. Soon, the two are back to romping in the woods as long as they stay within earshot.

Everything in Kira’s life seems perfect. And then autumn arrives and Kira has to kiss her perfect summer goodbye.


End file.
